The present invention is related to self-organizing wireless mesh networks, and in particular, to tools for orienting the mesh network in physical space.
A wireless mesh network is a communication network made up of a plurality of wireless devices (i.e., nodes) organized in a mesh topology. In a true wireless mesh network, which may also be referred to as a self-organizing multi-hop network, each device must be capable of routing messages for itself as well as other devices in the network. The concept of messages hopping from node to node through the network is beneficial because lower power RF radios can be used, and yet the mesh network can span a significant physical area delivering messages from one end to the other. High power radios are not needed in a mesh network, in contrast with point-to-point systems which employ remote devices communicating directly to a centralized base-station.
The term ‘self-organizing’ refers to the capability of mesh networks to form alternate paths for messaging between devices and between devices and a data collector, or a bridge or gateway to some higher-level, higher-speed data bus. Having alternate, redundant paths for wireless messages enhances data reliability by ensuring there is at least one alternate path for messages to flow even if another path gets blocked or degrades due to environmental influences or due to interference.
The paths provided from each node to a bridge or gateway are dynamic, meaning the paths can change in response to a path being blocked or a new path being added. For example, when a device node is commissioned it will generate a list of devices (i.e., neighbors) with which it can communicate. This list may be particularly dynamic the radio frequency (RF) environment and physical space occupied by the network change (e.g., a wall or metal shield is constructed between two devices limiting communication between the devices). Based on the dynamic neighbor list the device selects parent/child devices which define the communication path to/from the device to the gateway device. The list of parent/child devices is also dynamic, but typically less dynamic than the neighbor list. Because of these dynamics, the organization of the wireless mesh network is continuously changing.
One method of analyzing the operation of a mesh network is to review the organization of the mesh network based on the neighbor lists, parent-child lists, etc. provided by the network. Changes in the organization of the network are used to diagnose problems associated with the network. Prior art methods of analyzing the list include displaying each node in a diagram with lines connecting neighbors and/or parent-child pairs. However, the diagram fails to orientate the diagram in the physical space occupied by the devices making up the mesh network. As a result, effects of the physical space on the performance of the network may not be recognized.
This lack of association between the mesh network and the physical space it occupies is also evident in the design of mesh networks. Typically, designers lay out the mesh network by hand or with the aid of a computer, but without the benefit of tools for analyzing how a particular network will function in a particular physical environment.
It would be beneficial for a design/diagnostic tool to display a mesh network with respect to the physical space occupied by the network.